


Но это не точно

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: Геральт встречает предназначенного ему человека в мире, где родственные души умирают, если находятся в вынужденной разлуке. Но это не точно.





	Но это не точно

**Author's Note:**

> Для баннера использован косплей группы [AtelierLalicorne](https://www.facebook.com/AtelierLalicorne/) с разрешения его создателей. Обязательно загляните к ним, ребята делают потрясающие вещи!

Геральт прекрасно понимал, почему Регис не попрощался с ним. В конце концов, лучший способ сохранить секрет — это держать его при себе и не вверять тайну никому. Даже из ведьмака при необходимости можно вытянуть информацию, он знал об этом на собственном опыте. Но если ведьмак ничего не видел и не слышал — то и поведать ему было нечего. Куда отправился Эмиель Регис? А черт его знает. В какую сторону он поехал? Если б и видел, все равно бы не сказал. Но хоть какие-то следы должны были остаться? А попробовали бы вы сами выследить высшего вампира, который желает лишь одного — скрыться, и чтобы весь остальной мир забыл о его существовании.

Да, Геральт отлично все понимал. Но, проснувшись на берегу Сансретура в полном одиночестве, все равно почувствовал укол досады. Пока он сидел и смотрел на едва тлеющие угли почти остывшего костра, неуютное ощущение внутренней пустоты лишь усиливалось. Впрочем, Геральт не придал этому особого значения. В конце концов, любой человек на его месте переживал бы о потере друга.

К счастью, у него не было времени рассиживаться и упиваться жалостью к себе. Боклерская бестия была повержена, но в Туссенте оставалось еще много работы для ведьмака, да и винодельня Корво Бьянко сама собой доход приносить не будет.

Геральт задвинул тоску на задворки сознания в надежде, что «само рассосется», напоследок отлил в костер и, подозвав верную Плотву свистом, поскакал в свои владения.

Его ждало начало новой жизни.

* * *

Все происходило настолько постепенно, что Геральт даже не отдавал себе в этом отчет. Да, голова по утрам болела все чаще, сердце иногда заходилось в несвойственной для него аритмии, но привычный к токсичным эликсирам и зельям ведьмак на такие мелочи даже не обращал внимания: после особо сложного заказа порой приходилось лежать пластом по несколько дней кряду, что ему какая-то там головная боль.

Верный управляющий Варнава-Базиль и слуги либо тоже не замечали происходивших с ведьмаком метаморфоз, либо предпочитали хранить почтительное молчание: в конце концов, ведьмаки — народ странный и непонятный, со своими чудачествами и протекающими в каком-то особом ритме биологическими процессами.

Так бы Геральт и зачах в неведении, если бы не приехавший погостить Лютик. Перешагнув порог усадьбы, шумный и веселый бард тут же громогласно потребовал, чтобы его провели к хозяину, но когда Геральт ступил в холл, чтобы поприветствовать старого друга, Лютик, вместо того, чтобы броситься в распахнутые объятия, в ужасе отшатнулся.

— Геральт, ты что, хлебнул этой своей отравы? — осторожно поинтересовался бард, хватая друга за плечи и поворачивая к свету.

— Не смей так отзываться о нашем вине при Базиле, иначе его кондратий хватит, — приподнял бровь Геральт, тем не менее, внутренне подобравшись. Сердце сжалось от плохого предчувствия.

— Прибереги свои дурацкие шуточки для чародеек, — фыркнул Лютик. — Ты в зеркало-то себя давно видел?

Геральт повернул голову и уставился на висящее около стойки для доспехов зеркало в массивной золотой раме — подарок княгини Анны-Генриетты, которая любила широкие жесты ничуть не меньше балов и торжеств. Ну да, возможно лицо было чуть бледнее обычного, но из-за чертовых ведьмачьих мутаций загар всегда очень нехотя ложился на его кожу, так что ничего удивительного.

— Смотрю и не вижу ничего странного, — пожал он плечами.

— Геральт, да ты выглядишь хуже, чем когда мы охотились на ту дрянь в Оксенфурте, что по ночам жрала возвращающихся с попоек студентов…

— Мне нравится это «мы»…

— Ой, перестань, где бы ты был, если б не я! И баллада тогда получилась такая чудесная. Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, кое-кто даже попытался присвоить авторство, но я вовремя пустил слух… — барда как всегда понесло, так что Геральту даже пришлось на него прикрикнуть.

— Так о чем это я? Ах да, ты тогда налакался своего варева — и лицо твое преобразилось, совсем как сейчас! Кожа белая, как снег, темнеющие провалы глаз… Как там было? — Лютик сморщил лоб и стал декламировать себе под нос:

_Седой наш парень был горяч,_  
О том гласят преданья  
И менестрелей громкий плач,  
И девушек рыданья… 

— Пошлятина какая, — вздохнул Геральт, припоминая. Тогда эти строчки преследовали его в каждом трактире и борделе: все-таки умел Лютик создавать хиты, которые потом не перепевали только ленивые барды, хоть Геральту его искусство порой казалось сильно переоцененным.

— Как будто ты что-то в этом понимаешь, — отмахнулся ничуть не обиженный Лютик. — Одним словом, выглядишь ты совсем как тогда. Похудел, стал бледным, как молоко, и что это у тебя на скулах? Вздувшиеся вены? А ведь я только приехал.

Геральт привычно подавил порыв закатить глаза и поспешил отвлечь барда на что-то другое. Например, на разговор о его собственных достижениях.

К счастью, о себе Лютик мог болтать часами.

* * *

Однако когда вечером они сидели у камина и потягивали вино, предаваясь воспоминаниям о былых приключениях, Геральт вдруг закашлялся, прикрыл рот рукавом, а когда отнял руку, увидел, что белая льняная ткань побагровела от крови.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал он. Кусочки пазла сложились мгновенно, похоже его подсознание все это время анализировало проблему, о существовании которой он даже толком не подозревал. Геральт попытался незаметно одернуть рукав, но любопытный бард уже заглядывал ему через плечо, раздувая крылья непомерно длинного носа.

— О-о-о, дружочек, — протянул Лютик. — Ну, по крайней мере, теперь мы точно знаем, в чем дело. Должен ли я тебя поздравить?

— Не говори глупостей, — отпихнул его плечом Геральт. — Может быть, это всего лишь саркома или туберкулез.

— А может, ты выдаешь желаемое за действительное, а, Геральт? — ухмыльнулся поэт. — Неужели твой образ волка-одиночки наконец-то рассыпался, как карточный домик? Ну давай, признавайся, кто она и почему тебя бросила? Или, может, это ты ее бросил, сам не подозревая, чего лишаешься?

— Лютик…

— Нет, нет, Геральт, мой долг как друга — поспособствовать твоему личному счастью. В конце концов, это именно ты спас меня из плена и вернул Присцилле за мгновение до того, как стало слишком поздно. Если бы не ты, мы бы умерли в мучениях и сейчас покоились на маленьком уютном кладбище под Новиградом. Кто знает.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Ничуть! И однажды я напишу о твоем подвиге в мемуарах! Но сейчас я просто обязан выяснить, кто же эта прекрасная незнакомка, и сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы примирить возлюбленных. Дай угадаю, ты закрутил шашни с какой-нибудь селяночкой в местной винодельне, но уехал после выполнения контракта?

— Нет, Лютик, это вовсе не…

— Вот всегда ты так, Геральт! Разрушаешь счастье собственными руками и не позволяешь никому себя любить, прикрываясь мифами о ведьмаках. Дескать, ваше единственное предназначение — следовать по Пути в полном одиночестве. Тьфу!

Геральт с едва заметной улыбкой покачал головой. Лютик оседлал своего любимого конька и теперь откровенно наслаждался звуками собственного голоса. Все, что оставалось ведьмаку — подождать, пока поток красноречия иссякнет, и только тогда изложить свою версию событий.

— Это Регис, — признался он, когда услужливый Варнава-Базиль внес блюдо с угощением, и Лютик взял короткую передышку, чтобы с аппетитом вгрызться в куриную ножку. — По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Последний месяц мы проводили много времени в обществе друг друга. А когда он уехал — тогда все и началось.

— Регис? — Лютик закашлялся и глотнул вина. — Да быть того не может! Вы же с ним сто лет знакомы!

— Знаю, — Геральт пожал плечами. — Но ведь тогда я был связан с Йен.

Лютик так и замер, не донеся кубок до рта. Ему всегда было интересно, что же именно загадал Геральт много лет назад, когда разъяренный джинн был готов стереть Йеннифер с лица земли. Тогда он должен был связать свою судьбу с ее, но использовать при этом такую формулу, чтобы не оставить джинну пространства для маневра. Лютик сочинил множество баллад о знаменитом последнем желании и сам растиражировал эту тему, но настоящая формула оставалась для него загадкой, а потому он прятал ее за многочисленными метафорами и недомолвками, что было обычным делом для поэзии.

Но теперь все стало кристально ясным: Геральт загадал, чтобы они с Йен оказались родственными душами, тем самым связав их жизни навсегда. Если бы джинн нанес чародейке вред, он бы погубил и своего хозяина, что было выше его сил.

Вот только такая искусственная связь не могла принести им счастья. И теперь, когда она была разорвана, Геральту удалось наконец встретить того, кто по-настоящему был ему предназначен.

Дело оставалось за малым.

— Что ж, — проговорил Лютик, обмирая от одной мысли о том, сколько прекрасного материала для творчества он сегодня получил. Следовало навещать Геральта почаще. — Теперь тебе просто нужно отыскать Региса и больше с ним не расставаться. Так куда, говоришь, он отправился?

Ведьмак пожал плечами.

* * *

Геральт не очень-то боялся за свою жизнь. Несмотря на то, что в трактире всегда находился словоохотливый болтун, чьи «друзья друзей» или «знакомые знакомых» погибли от длительной разлуки, сам он ни разу не встречал доказательств подобных случаев, а потому рассказы о фатальности связи родственных душ считал лишь мифом. Да, теперь он на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, насколько может ухудшаться самочувствие вдали от пары, но верил, что и у этого состояния был свой предел.

Тем не менее, момент осознания стал настоящим ящиком Пандоры, и как только на имя Эмиеля Региса был нацеплен соответствующий ярлык, тоска снова завладела ведьмаком и продолжала крепчать день ото дня. Вампира следовало найти как можно скорее, и помочь в этом могли только чародеи.

Точнее, одна конкретная чародейка.

* * *

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала что?

Йеннифер уперла руки в бока и злобно уставилась на Геральта снизу вверх, поразительным образом заставляя его чувствовать себя ниже ростом — было у нее такое свойство. Он мог бы поклясться, что волосы ее шевелились, подобно змеиному гнезду.

— Чтобы ты нашла моего предназначенного, — холодно повторил Геральт свою просьбу. 

— Которого ты упустил, как последний болван, — кивнула Йеннифер. — Да-да, я расслышала. Это был риторический вопрос. Меня просто поражает, что ты даже в таком возрасте сохраняешь способность постоянно влипать в истории, чтобы потом приходить ко мне — и ждать, что я все исправлю, как по мановению волшебной палочки!

— Ну, ты ведь чародейка, — паскудно ухмыльнулся Геральт. При виде нахохлившейся и бормочущей оскорбления Йен в груди разлилось тепло. Удивительно, но после снятия заклятия джинна она стала казаться ему гораздо приятней, чем раньше. Такие чувства человек испытывает, встретив старую любимую подругу после долгой разлуки. Черт, да даже вид облаченного в один только халат Истредда, открывшего ему сегодня дверь, вызвал не чувство досады и неприязни, а лишь веселое изумление. Наконец-то им с чародеем нечего было делить.

— Ха-ха, как смешно! Отрадно видеть, что колючее чувство юмора тебе не изменяет, — фыркнула Йен. Ее фиалковые глаза продолжали метать молнии, но губы дрогнули в улыбке. — И как же я должна найти твоего ненаглядного кровососа? Будто ты не знаешь, что подобных ему невозможно обнаружить сканирующей магией.

— Да, Регис рассказывал что-то такое. А еще он говорил, что вампиров можно обнаружить на близком расстоянии.

— Уж не столкнувшись ли с ними лицом к лицу в темной подворотне?

— Он упоминал аналитическую магию. Может, если зафиксировать изменение окружения там, где сканирующая магия показывает пустоту, или… или…

Геральт пошатнулся и тяжело опустился на одно колено, страдая от очередного приступа слабости. Это удивительным образом повлияло на Йен: она тут же сменила гнев на милость и, усадив Геральта в массивное кресло из дуба, пообещала, что обязательно что-нибудь придумает.

— Не переживай, ведьмак, — заверила она, ласково гладя его по собранным в хвост волосам. — Найдем мы твоего ненаглядного, и все снова будет хорошо.

— А я и не переживаю, — прохрипел ведьмак, утирая выступившую в уголке рта кровь.

Уверенность в том, что его здоровью ничего не угрожает, пошатнулась.

* * *

Чтобы выполнить просьбу Геральта, Йеннифер пришлось задействовать все свои связи и привлечь десятки чародеев из самых разных уголков света. Пока она занималась поисками, Геральт гостил в ее имении и мог бы наслаждаться всеми прелестями праздной беззаботной жизни, если бы его состояние не ухудшалось с каждым днем. Теперь, глядя в зеркало, даже он замечал преображение. Под глазами залегли тени, не исчезавшие даже после полноценного сна, лицо покрылось сеткой синих сосудов, отчего Геральту приходилось постоянно носить капюшон, чтобы не распугивать деревенских детишек.

Он страшно похудел и осунулся, но все равно продолжал тренироваться, насколько это позволяло его самочувствие. В конце концов, даже если Йеннифер удастся отыскать Региса, до него еще нужно будет добраться, а Геральт просто-таки магнитом притягивал накеров, альгулей и прочих трупоедов, так что на легкую и безопасную дорогу нечего было и рассчитывать.

Спустя месяц такой жизни, Йеннифер, наконец, удалось выяснить, что Регис поселился на Фаро. В качестве своего пристанища вредный вампир, конечно же, выбрал хижину на самой высокой точке острова, куда и горному козлу-то тяжело было добраться, не говоря уже о человеке.

Все эти подробности Йен сообщил ее заклятый враг — друид Мышовур, и Геральту в будущем предстояло выплатить сей непомерный долг и как-то компенсировать чародейке неудобство.

При условии, что он выживет, конечно.

* * *

Дорогу на Скеллиге Геральт запомнил смутно. На корабле он почти все время спал, а когда его высадили в порту у Каэр Трольде, ему посчастливилось тут же наткнуться на местного корабельщика по имени Бьорг, для которого он когда-то выполнил контракт на водную бабу, наводившую ужас на все прибрежные деревни. Пожалев изможденного ведьмака, Бьорг помог ему отыскать корабль, идущий на Фаро.

Моряки ссадили его в полубессознательном состоянии в деревне Харвикен, и на этом приключения Геральта могли бы и закончиться: в тот момент его бы сумел обобрать даже ребенок, вытряся все содержимое походных сумок и раздев догола, чтобы одежда из добротной шерсти тоже не пропала. У островитян не было в привычке церемониться с гостями вражеских кланов.

Все могло бы закончиться именно так, но пока Геральт стоял на пристани и сонно моргал, пытаясь взглядом впитать окружение и осознать, где именно находится, к нему приблизилась фигура в темно-синем плаще с капюшоном, а мгновение спустя на плечо легла знакомая рука с длинными, холеными ногтями. В воздухе запахло полынью, камфорным базиликом, шалфеем, анисом, корицей и еще десятком других аптекарских трав, для сочетания которых у Геральта уже было готово название — пахло домом.

— Подумать только, неужели сам Геральт из Ривии почтил визитом мою скромную персону в таком неприглядном месте?

— Вижу, ты не удивлен, — Геральт накрыл чужую ладонь своей и смежил веки, позволяя звукам родного голоса обволакивать его воспаленное сознание и оказывать свой необъяснимый терапевтический эффект.

— Друзья рассказали, что ты приплыл на Скеллиге.

— Уже подружился с чайками?

— Да, но признаюсь тебе по секрету, вороны мне нравятся больше. Только не говори им, иначе проходу не дадут.

К губам Геральта прижалось холодное горлышко фляги, и он сделал большой глоток, чувствуя, как огненная жидкость катится по пищеводу и взрывается в желудке.

— Должен заметить, то, как безропотно ты принимаешь что-то из моих рук, таит в себе некий… потенциал.

Геральт запрокинул голову и хрипло рассмеялся, а затем впервые за все это время толком взглянул на Региса. Из-под капюшона на него смотрели два хитрых черных глаза под седеющими бровями. Может, виной тому был холодный морской воздух, предрассветный час, либо же выпитая кровь Детлаффа, но за те полгода, что они не виделись, Регис ощутимо помолодел. Регенерация шла полным ходом.

— Просто я доверяю тебе, — признался Геральт, опираясь на предложенную руку и позволяя Регису увести себя с пристани вглубь деревни.

— О?

— Я скучал по нашим разговорам.

Регис улыбнулся и промычал что-то невразумительное, полностью занятый тем, чтобы обезопасить Геральта от столкновения со снующими по берегу рыбаками, торговцами, грузчиками и прочими завсегдатаями порта: островитяне вставали рано.

— Ты ведь знал, что я тебя найду?

— Естественно, мой дорогой. Более того, я сам желал этого. Иначе бы на полет стрелы не приблизился к твоему приятелю друиду.

— Судя по всему, для клана Димун твое присутствие на острове тоже не новость, — пробормотал Геральт, завидев, как торговец травами кивнул Регису, когда они проходили мимо.

— Ну, ты же меня знаешь. Куда ни приеду — всюду начинаю сеять вокруг себя добро и альтруизм.

— Вместо того чтобы прятаться от своего вампирского племени? Ты не забыл, что на тебя объявлена охота?

— Не забыл, Геральт, — вздохнул Регис, подводя ведьмака к оседланному ослу, стоящему у коновязи вместе с несколькими гнедыми скакунами.

— Ну нет, на этом я не поеду!

— Что, ослик Варгош не достоин протеже великой княгини Анны-Генриетты? Если не прекратишь капризничать, я отнесу тебя домой на руках.

Геральт еще немного поворчал для виду, но затем все же забрался на осла и укутался в плащ, защищаясь от сырого морского воздуха. Регис взял животное под уздцы, и втроем они двинулись прочь из деревни.

Как только они вышли за пределы Харвикена, дорога начала все круче забирать вверх, ведя их сквозь долину к подножию горы Слеттур. В какой-то момент Геральт оглянулся и понял, что по склону они взобрались достаточно высоко: внизу как на ладони раскинулся Харвикен, казавшийся с этой точки игрушечной деревенькой, составленной из сколоченных на скорую руку деревянных домиков. На горизонте можно было различить утопающие в дымке очертания соседнего острова. Скорее всего, это был Фюресдал.

Всю дорогу вампир молчал, да и Геральту не хотелось нарушать тишину. Ему было хорошо: солнце как раз выглянуло из-за горизонта, удивительно ласковый для Скеллиге бриз трепал волосы, окутывал запахом горных трав и моря.

Наконец храбрый ослик вскарабкался на очередной уступ, и ведьмак увидел покосившуюся хижину на пологом горном склоне, окруженную невысоким заборчиком. Вдоль покрытых мхом стен тянулись грядки с аренарией и ласточкиной травой.

— Ну вот и приехали. Добро пожаловать в мое скромное жилище. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы, конечно, присмотрел себе симпатичный склеп, но, думаю, тебе здесь понравится куда больше. Отличное место для того, чтобы поправить здоровье и восстановить силы.

— Ты все знал, да? С самой нашей первой встречи в Фэн Карне? — задал Геральт мучивший его вопрос, слезая с осла. Животное тут же радостно отбежало в сторону и принялось ощипывать молодую травку под забором.

— Мои познания поистине обширны, но даже я не знаю всего. Боюсь, мой милый друг, чтобы получить вразумительный ответ, тебе придется конкретизировать, — ухмыльнулся вампир, обнажая ряд острых зубов.

— Значит, знал, — кивнул Геральт, ухватив Региса за кромки плаща и притягивая к себе. Его глаза опасно сузились и засветились хищным кошачьим блеском. — Знал, и все равно бросил меня подыхать.

Регис перестал улыбаться, успокаивающе погладил ведьмака по руке.

— Ты должен простить мне эту выходку, дорогой друг. Признаюсь, подозрения имелись, но все эти годы ты выгуливал передо мной своих многочисленных чародеек и при этом почему-то не страдал от неизлечимых болезней и не падал на землю замертво.

— А тебе бы этого очень хотелось, да?

— Напротив, жаль было бы потерять такой прекрасный образец мужественности, услаждающий глаз и слух. Но человек должен сам делать свой выбор, Геральт. Я уехал, чтобы предоставить тебе свободу сделать этот выбор самостоятельно.

— Как будто он у меня есть. Вдали от тебя я чувствую себя паршиво.

— Аутосуггестия, Геральт, не более того, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь.

Регис поднял руку и погладил его по щеке.

— Мы можем шутить об этом сколько угодно, но никто и никогда не умирал от разлуки, все это сказки, выдумки романтиков. Впрочем, твоя любовная тоска была столь сильна, что пригнала тебя на другой край света, и мне очень льстит в кои-то веки оказаться объектом этой тоски.

Геральт словил его пальцы и поднес к губам, согревая холодную кожу вампира дыханием.

— У меня от твоих заумных речей голова пухнет.

— Знаю. Тем удивительнее, что ты выбрал меня. Что, больше никаких грудастых чернулек, взмахом руки поджигающих гобелены?

— Регис…

— И никаких рыженьких магичек с тонкой талией и преданным щенячьим взглядом?

— Господи, какой же ты иногда невыносимый зас…

Над островом Фаро вставало солнце.


End file.
